ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber 10: Ultimate Mission Episode 1: Part Student, Part Hero
This episode is the first episode of Cyber 10: Ultimate Mission. The story revolves around Ren Jefferson who is a student at Sevens High School and a part-time superhero. Characters *Ren Jefferson *Unknown Robot *Mike Thompson (Bully) *Daniel Cooper (Bully) *Eddie Craig (Bully) *Zack Rogers *Mr. Kendall (Teacher) Aliens Used *Recon *Shardmine The Episode Location: Sevens High School *bell rings* Cyber: I guess it's time for class... Cyber: I can't stop thinking of this watch... ugh.... Should I tell my friends about it? Hmm...nah.... -Cyber's friend, Zack, appears behind him- Zack: Umm..dude...are you talking to yourself? Cyber: It's complicated... -Cyber closes his locker and heads to class- A couple of hours later.... *bell rings* Cyber(as Narrator): Hmmm....I guess some food can get my problems out of my head for a while... -Cyber exits the class- -Cyber enters the cafeteria- -School bullies walk towards Cyber- Cyber(as Narrator): Uhh...great...them again.... Mike(Bully leader): Hey Jefferson, why does your face look yellowish? Cyber: Umm...no it isn't... -Mike takes a tray of mash potatoes from a nearby table and throws it at Cyber's face- Mike: Now it does! -The bullies laugh- Cyber: What do you want, Mike? -Cyber wipes his face- Mike: Hmm...how about... -A teacher enters the cafeteria- -The bullies walked away- Mike: I'll be back, Jeff. Cyber: You'll always be... -Teacher walks towards Cyber- Teacher: What happened to you, boy? Cyber: Umm....I fell? -The Teacher puts his finger on Cyber's nose to wipe some mashed potatoes- -Teacher put his finger in his mouth- Teacher: Mashed potatoes? Cyber: Yes.... *bell rings* Teacher: Go clean yourself up and head back to class, Jefferson. Cyber: Fine... -Students head back to their classrooms and the teacher walks away- 4 minutes later... -Cyber washes his face in the toilet- Cyber: I'm sure that they'll be scared if they saw me being a furry monster... Suddenly, a strong vibration occured on the floor Cyber: Woah, what was that? -Cyber exits the toilet- -He hears people screaming- Cyber: O_O What it the world is that?! -Cyber sees a hole in the school corridor wall- -A robot enters the school through that hole- Robot: Give me the Cybermatrix, human! -The robot tries to grab Cyber- -Cyber escapes- Cyber: You didn't say please! -Cyber hides in the gym- Cyber: Now I can change into one of those aliens since nobody is here -Cyber activates the Cybermatrix- -He transforms into Shardmine- -The whole gym starts to shake- -The robot makes a hole in the gym wall and enters the gym- Robot: GIVE IT TO ME! Shardmine: Dude, didn't your parents thought you about manners. Ask politely. -Shardmine begins to shoot crystal shards at the robot-? Robot: BLARGGHH!? Shardmine: Eat some of this! -He shoots more crystals at the robot- -Shardmine traps the robot using his Earth powers by creating a dome around it- -Shardmine walks towards dome- Shardmine: Try to escape that!? -The dome begins to crack and break- Shardmine: ... why did I have to say that? -The dome breaks and the robot is free- -The robot grabs Shardmine's arm- Shardmine: Wait! We can discuss about this! No need to fight! Robot: You shall experience the consequences. Shardmine: I'd love to! As soon as you let me go! -Shardmine presses the faceplate of the Cybermatrix on his chest- -He transforms into Recon- Recon: Get ready to be electrified!? -Recon uses his electricity powers to shock the robot- Recon: Not enough? How about another one thousand volts!? Robot: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU WILL REGRET THIS HUMAN! Recon: What I've done? Oh I don't know, maybe deep frying your internal organs? -The robot lets go of Recon's arm- -The robot is "electrified"-? Robot: zzzbbzbzbzbz...Error......zzzzzzzbzzzzzzzzzz? Robot: Self-destruct in 10 seconds.... Recon: This isn't good...I guess I better.... -Recon runs away from the gym- -Gym explodes- Recon: Woaahhhh!!!!? After a minute, the smoke resulted from the explosion cleared up -Cybermatrix times out- Cyber: Oh man, that wasn't what I expected -Cyber hears police and ambulance sirens- Cyber: I better go... -Cyber walks out from school through the front door- -He pretends to be injured- - A police officer runs towards Cyber- Officer: You okay young man?? Cyber: I guess so... Officer: Are you injured?? Cyber: Maybe Officer: Ambulance! Please take this boy to the hospital Cyber: Not what I was thinking but okay... The ambulance arrived and sends Cyber to the hospital Cyber(as Narrator)(in the Ambulance van): Hmm...what was that thing anyway....did I made a mistake like what the robot said or did I just became a true hero? ~Screen blacks out~ -Two red eyes appear- Voice: Soon..... Stay tuned, guys! ~The End~ Category:Episodes Category:Cyber 10: Ultimate Mission Episode